Esclavo de un solo ser
by Rethis
Summary: Lo que es ser un controlador desde el punto de vista de Tom, más o menos. He dicho más o menos.


Estaba sentado en la mesa, untando un poco de mantequilla en las tostadas mientras de reojo miraba las noticias que emitían aquella mañana. Observaba como su hermano discutía con su madre porque no le apetecía ir a comprarse ropa nueva, no con ella, al menos.

Quiso sonreír, pero no pudo. De hecho, para ser exacto no estaba haciendo nada de lo anterior. Era el gusano que vivía en su cabeza, que le mantenía bajo control y en cierto modo, aterrorizado, el que lo había hecho todo. Y por supuesto no iba a sonreír sólo porque Jake estuviera discutiendo con su madre.

'Recordando tus viejas discusiones¿eh?' comentó el yeerk, como aburrido.

'Sí ', contestó Tom en su pensamiento. El tiempo le había enseñado una cosa: era imposible ignorar a un yeerk. Tus pensamientos siempre te traicionaban, tarde o temprano.

Se podía decir que se sintió aliviado al ver que el yeerk no seguía conversando sobre sus recuerdos. Esos eran días pasados y sólo cuando se hallaba extremadamente aburrido le torturaba de aquella manera. Fue al principio, cuando Tom aún gritaba y arañaba, cuando se resistía e insultaba, cuando se rebelaba y enfrentaba al yeerk, cuando el yeerk se entretenía proyectando los peores recuerdos que conservaba, cuando se divertía proyectando sus sueños y ambiciones, todas ellas parte del pasado pues ninguna de ellas coincidía con las del yeerk.

Cuando Tom comenzó a mostrarse sumiso, cuando Tom dejó de tener sueños y ambiciones, cuando prácticamente dejó de tener más sentimientos que evitar que su familia se viera involucrada en eso, el yeerk dejó de preocuparse de él.

A veces todavía conversaba con él, pero cada vez le aburría más torturarlo, ya no reaccionaba con miedo o vergüenza. Ya apenas si reaccionaba y prácticamente le era indiferente que revolviera hasta el último rincón de su cerebro. Y digo prácticamente porque el yeerk siempre encontraba algo con que molestar a su portador.

El último recuerdo fue el de una apuesta que hizo con un amigo. Tenía que acostarse con una compañera suya de clase. Por supuesto lo más lejos que llegó con ella fue a la salida del instituto, eso teniendo en cuenta que la abordó justo al acabar la última de las clases del día. También se llevó una bofetada. No era un buen recuerdo y por eso mismo el yeerk se había reído de él.

'Que cosas más raras pretendéis hacer los humanos. Pero tranquilo, tampoco pretendemos que la raza quede extinta. Tendrás tus momentos de placer', se había burlado.

Había pasado más de una semana desde ese día hasta el momento en que Jake, furioso, cerraba la puerta y se marchaba a la escuela. No tendría ropa nueva en una buena temporada.

Tom mordisqueó su tostada. Por lo visto el yeerk no tenía prisa ese día, despacio posó la vista sobre su madre, que trajinaba con los útiles de la cocina arriba y abajo, interpretando su papel Tom acabó su tostada y acabó de ayudarla. Luego se despidió y se dirigió a sus clases diarias en la universidad.

En algunos momentos Tom pensaba que las clases era lo mejor que tenía ahora. Al menos no tenía que fingir, al yeerk le aburrían tanto las clases como a él. Aunque antes las clases traían consigo algo positivo: baloncesto. Lo añoraba, y de todas las razones por las que odiaba al yeerk, el hecho de haberle obligado a abandonar el equipo era una de las poderosas.

'Podría haber sido famoso. Tenía talento', le había dicho una vez al yeerk.

'¿Dinero¿Fama? Un deportista puede tener todo eso, pero no tiene poder. Nosotros necesitamos poder. Cuando lo tengamos… bueno, no tendréis otro destino que ser nuestros.'

Eso lo había soportado con estoicismo, pero había cosas imperdonables. Por ejemplo, el día en que le habló sobre el futuro de la humanidad:

'No deberías preocuparte tanto. Lo peor siempre sucede al principio, tú ya lo has comprobado. Dentro de un par de generaciones este mundo será nuestro y los humanos habréis olvidado que es la libertad. Mírale el lado bueno, los niños serán controlados desde el principio, así que no tienen porque saber que una vez sus antepasados fueron libres. No sufrirán. Al menos no tanto como tú.'

Se paseó por el campus de la universidad con una chica de su clase que compartía su condición de esclavo, comió con sus compañeros en una cafetería bromeando y jugando a las cartas, se sentó a trabajar en la biblioteca cuando acabó el día y cuando llegó la noche, un taxi le condujo a la entrada más cercana del estanque yeerk.

'¿Sabes? Creo que en la próxima reunión de la Alianza voy a proponer que abran una entrada al estanque en la universidad. Tantos jóvenes con tanto futuro… sería ideal', comentó justo antes de caer al estanque.

Tom cayó de rodillas y tambaleándose sobre sus propias piernas fue conducido a una jaula con gruesos barrotes en la que permanecería toda la noche hasta que el yeerk decidiera que ya tenía el estómago suficientemente lleno. Intentó pronunciar una palabra, quería pronunciar cualquier palabra, para comprobar que aún podía hacerlo. Pero sus pensamientos eran poderosos y eso se vio reflejando en su habla.

-Matadme. –dijo con voz seca y queda-. Matadme. –repitió entre lágrimas.


End file.
